Arthur's life changing decision
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Arthur thought that he had been through some pretty tough things as a kid, but when he turns sixteen he's faced with the hardest, make you break you, life changing, deadly decision he's ever had to make.  I don't want to hear any whinning or complaining!
1. The situation at hand

Summary-Arthur thought that he had been through some pretty tough things as a kid, but when he turns sixteen he's faced with the hardest, make you break you, life changing, deadly decision he's ever had to make.

Chapter1-The situation, at hand

~Arthur's POV~

It's weird. It's weird how when I was I kid, I thought the simplest decisions, like which bike I got, or which kind of cereal I ate, was important. I can tell you, since becoming a teenager, I've realized that there are much more important decisions to be made. Like if I'm going to chose to have a good future or if I'm going to chose fun and lose my chances of a good future in the midst of all that fun.

Though school and future choices are important, sometimes there are even bigger decisions to make, that either make or break your life. Like for instance, marriage. If you're in a relationship with someone who doesn't treat you right, chances are things are only going to get worse once you two tie the knot. Then what are you gonna do?

There's always the idea of divorce, but what if you really love that person? What if you know in your heart they can change? Will you walk out then or give them another chance?

When you're stuck in a really tough situation and the only way it's going to be over, is you choosing between one thing or another...it's really hard to know what to do. Like the situation I'm in right now.

I just turned sixteen years old, not more than four weeks or so ago and I had a party. Now what I thought was just going to be a real simple birthday party, turned out to be a real complicated, confusing event.

It had just been me and the usual people you know, Buster, Francine, the Brain, etc., but that all changed when another one of my friends arrived, Alberto.

Alberto is older than us, twenty one to be exact, but he's still living with his parents till he graduates from school and that's next year. When Alberto showed up, I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. I didn't want everyone to be intimidated by his age, but fortunately things went fine. Alberto socialized with a lot of my friends and everyone was getting along and having a good time, until I noticed something strange.

Alberto was staring at me. At first, I figured maybe it was just a cry for help because Muffy had been flirting with him since he walked through the door. So, I walked over and told Muffy that I wanted to show him something outside and we fled out to the back.

The two of us sat down on a bench under an old tree of my backyard and Alberto chuckled.

"Thanks for saving me back there" he said, smiling

"No problem, I know Muffy can be kind of persistent when she wants something" I replied

"It shows" Alberto said, laughing a bit more

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But anyways Arthur, I'm uh glad you brought me out here"

I gave him a questioning look, wondering if maybe Muffy's advances had made him feel a bit uncomfortable at a teenage party.

"I-if you're uncomfortable about being around a bunch of teenagers, I understand if you want to leave" I said, trying to mask the disappointment in my voice

"Oh no, the party is great, really. I just wanted to give you your birthday present" he said

I hadn't thought anything about him wanting to give his present to me in private. I had just thought maybe he was embarrassed about the gift, or how I was going to react or something.

"What is it?" I asked

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands" he instructed

Not giving his instructions any thought, I held out my hands and closed my eyes and waited. What I got next, literally took my breath away.

I had been expecting a box or maybe a cheap knock off watch or something, but instead I got a kiss. That's right, Alberto Molina sat right there and kissed me! Put his lips on mine!

My heart was racing, my face was red, my eyes wide, but even with all that shock and surprise...I didn't push him away. I sat there, staring at the lids of his closed eyes, until he pulled away from me. When we parted I stared at him my mouth slightly gaping, I wasn't breathing.

Then with a smirk, he said;

"Happy birthday Arthur"

I wanted to pass out, literally fall out, but what he said next stopped me from doing such a thing.

"Arthur, I know this must all be a disturbing shock to you, but I just couldn't hold out any longer, I had to do something"

"..."

"Now I know I'm just hoping and wishing, but...I really like you"

He had his hands on my shoulders and I knew maybe my next actions weren't the wisest, but I couldn't help it. So, I blushed and looked down and began fiddling with the ends of my red and blue polo shirt. I was at a complete and total loss at what to say. How do I respond to Alberto?

C-could I honestly tell him my true feelings?

"Arthur"

The coldness of his finger tips as they lifted my chin was sort of like a small slap to the face.

"Say something" he said

I looked into his eyes and saw the hope and desire in them and I felt myself...break.

I slumped forward like a body losing life, but Alberto pushed me back up and stared into my blank eyes.

"C-come on Arthur you're starting to freak me out" he said

Then, I, did the unthinkable. I titled my head a little and sloppily kissed the side of his lips.

My heart was racing a thousand miles per minute, as Alberto stared at me with a look of total surprise on his face. But the moment I gave a small smile, his look of shock and surprise turned to one of pure joy.

"You feel the same?" he whispered

I gave a weak nod, as my cheeks lit up like fire crackers.

He smiled, amused at my shy behavior and pulled me a little closer, but just has we were about to engage in another kiss, Muffy stopped us.

"Alberto, Arthur!"

I never jumped so high in my entire life. The two of us were away from each other in one second, just before Muffy rounded the corner.

"There you two are, come back inside the dancing is getting hot" Muffy said

I got up and began to make my way back to the house while Muffy hooked her arm with Alberto's.

"Alberto, wanna be my dance partner?" Muffy asked, batting her eye lashes at him

"Uh"

Alberto looked up at me and I smiled at him, before entering the house.

"S-sure" he sighed

When we got into the house, someone had shut off the lights and started that weird colorful light machine, that shot out different colors. Someone had also taken the time to put on one the songs I didn't like to much, 'Tic Tock', by Kesha.

Alberto danced with Muffy for a bit of the song, but soon everyone had separated from their partners and were dancing with who ever was beside, in front or in back of them. I knew Alberto had purposely snuck his way through the crowd to dance with me, but I didn't mind.

From that night and a little bit on, everything between the two of us was fine...until now.

~End Arthur's POV~

It had been close to a month since Arthur and Alberto started their relationship and so far things had been great...till now.

Arthur had been fine with his and Alberto's relationship, but then he began to feel a bit of discomfort. But that was only because Alberto was starting to get...intimate with him, or at least trying.

Arthur had been being a bit reluctant, he wasn't sure if Alberto had even noticed his hesitant reactions to his advances or not, but it wasn't like he wanted him to anyways. He didn't want Alberto to think he didn't like him because he did. It was just that he wasn't use to or ready, for an intimate homosexual relationship. In fact sometimes Arthur asked himself, if he would ever be ready.

He had, had girlfriends in the past, Francine Frensky being one of them, and he wasn't scared to hold her hand or kiss her cheek. But when it came down to Alberto, he just completely and totally froze up. If he could, he was sure he would curl into a ball or go into the fetal position, not that he wasn't already, basically, doing so.

On three occasions over the past week, Alberto had tried to kiss him and luckily for Arthur he had, had excuses to get away from him. One of them being while he was reading a book, he knocked it on the floor (purposely) and had to pick it up. Another time, he had been having a hard time with a spec on his glasses and abruptly leaned forward to clean the lense. The last time he tried to dodge Alberto, it was a close one. The two had been sitting on Alberto's bed, reading a Spanish Bionic Bunny comic, which Arthur was rather enjoying their quiet reading time, until Alberto began to get a little to close. Arthur knew Alberto thought he wasn't noticing him scooting closer, but he had and had taken abrupt measures to get away from him. For every inch Alberto took, Arthur took a three fourth's an inch away from him. Alberto hadn't even noticed, not even when they were all the way on the other side of the bed. But by then, the two had finished the comic and Arthur had to go home for dinner anyways.

He had managed to avoid Alberto on all three of those occasions, but he wasn't so sure he was gonna be able to do that now.

Tonight, Alberto's parents were going out dancing and his younger sister, Vicita, was going over a friends house for a sleep over. Arthur's parents had no plans, meaning, when Alberto came over and asked them if it was okay if Arthur came and spent the night, they didn't even think once to reject.

When Arthur thought about being abandoned in a house alone with Alberto, all night, he had quickly tried to come up with a way out of this scary situation. He had called his friends, practically begging them if they had plans on this nerve wracking Friday night. But unfortunately, no one had plans. They had all decided to stay home tonight and do nothing, which was a real surprise to Arthur. They always seemed to wanna go out when he needed to do something important, but then when he had free nights they wanted to laze around the house all night.

"So you and Molly are going to see a movie tonight" Arthur said

"Yeah, sorry Arthur, Molly wants to go see this movie and she wants it just to be the two of us" Buster said

"It's okay, I understand" Arthur said

"Maybe we can get together tomorrow tonight, okay buddy" Buster said

"Yeah sure, that sounds great. Well bye Buster, enjoy the movie" Arthur said

"Bye and I will" Buster said

Arthur sighed as he closed his cell phone and pocketed it.

'Well I've just spent the last hour or so calling all my friends and no one has plans and the ones who do have plans, they're doing it with their boyfriends or girlfriends'

It was seven thirty and Arthur was sure Alberto would be showing up to help him with his sleeping bag and stuff. So, he got up from his seat in his desk chair and grabbed his sleeping bag, a pillow and pajamas and put them in a bag. He didn't really have to bring anything else. He would come home tomorrow, take a shower and clean himself up.

"Arthur!"

Flinching, Arthur turned angry eyes on his twelve year old sister.

"What DW" he snapped

"Alberto is here" she said, stepping aside as Alberto entered the room, a smile on his face

"Thanks DW, I'll take it from here" he said

"Okay, see ya" she said, leaving the room

Once she was gone, Alberto stuck his head out the door and peeked around the corners, before closing the door. He then hurried over to Arthur and wrapped an arm around his neck and another around his middle, in an awkward embrace.

Arthur's face lit up and he grasped onto the arm that was loosely around his neck.

"U-uh"

Alberto smiled and rested his cheek on Arthur's.

"I'm so happy to see you" he said, his warm breath ghosting over Arthur's cheek

"Y-yeah, m-me too" Arthur said

"And I'm so glad we're gonna spend the night together" he said

Arthur gulped and stared at the ground with a red face and racing heart.

Alberto noticed his boyfriend's sudden stiffness and tilted his head so he could see Arthur's face.

"What's wrong mi amor?"

"N-nothing, just, just tired" Arthur said

"Oh, well let's get your stuff so we can go over to my house and you can lay down" Alberto said, untangling his arms from around Arthur

Once Alberto let go, Arthur let out a relieved sigh he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Come on, let's go" Alberto said, having already grabbed his sleeping bag and pillow

Arthur grabbed his pajamas off the bed and walked out the door after Alberto. He turned out the lights and headed down stairs with him.

"Uh you can go on outside, I'll be out in a minute, just gotta tell my mom I'm going" Arthur said

"Okay" Alberto said

Arthur walked into the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes from tonight's dinner.

"M-mom"

"..."

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie I didn't hear you over the water" she said, shutting off the faucet

"Well i-I'm going to Alberto's now, so I guess I'll see you guys in the morning and mom, please don't forget to feed Pal and put him up in my room when you guys get ready to go to bed" Arthur said

"Arthur, don't worry I know how to take care of Pal by now" she said, chuckling

"O-okay, well I'm going then" Arthur said

"Bye, oh and make sure you have your cell" she said

"I do"

"Good, goodnight hone, call if you need anything" she said

"We will, goodnight"

Arthur walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. He and Alberto then walked next door and went inside.

Alberto shut the door and the two of them began to make their way up stairs to his room.

"Uh, s-so what are we going to be doing tonight?" Arthur asked, standing in the doorway

"Watching movies and why did you bring this sleeping bag and this pillow?" he asked, holding the two items up

"B-because I'm gonna need them for when we go to sleep" Arthur said

"For what"

"..."

"You're going to be sleeping with me anyways and I have plenty of pillows and blankets" Alberto said

Arthur's face lit up and he looked nervously at Alberto.

"Y-you mean sleeping in the same bed? Together!" Arthur said

"Well yeah, I mean you didn't honestly think I would make you sleep on the floor" he said smirking, as he walked up to him

"W-well yeah, I mean that's where I usually sleep when I'm over my friend's house" Arthur said

"Well you're not over your friend's house, you're over your boyfriend's house" Alberto said, smiling

"W-won't your parents find it strange that we're sleeping together in the same bed?" Arthur asked

"Arthur, I'm twenty one years old" he said

"So"

"So, I've been told my parents I was bisexual" Alberto said

"R-really and they don't have a problem with it?" Arthur asked

"No"

Alberto went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of white pajama pants with grey stripes, before beginning to undo his jeans .

"Ah!"

He looked up at Arthur, who was covering his face and had turned his back on him.

"What?" Alberto asked, smiling in amusement

"U-uh nothing, do you have a bathroom, where I can go and change maybe" Arthur said

"Yeah, it's right down the hall, it's the door in the middle of mine and the one to the left, that's Vacitia's room" Alberto said

"O-okay thanks"

Arthur fled the room and literally ran to the bathroom after closing the door. Once he was in the bathroom, he slid down the door partially and stared at himself in the mirror ahead of him.

"This is going to be a long night"

Tbc


	2. A night with Alberto

Summary-Arthur and Alberto are starting to take their relationship to a more intimate high, but Arthur is having a hard time and is staring to get scared. So when he's forced to spend the night over Alberto's house, he spends the whole night worrying his behind off about what's going to happen.

Chapter2-A night with Alberto

Arthur had taken his sweet, sweet time getting dressed into his pajamas. Fifteen minutes or more to be exact. He had slipped out of his clothes and into his pajamas, but also taken the time to empty the small amount of liquid that was in his bladder out, even though he shouldn't have done that because now he had no excuse to get up later on.

After his quick bathroom break, he had washed his hands and gave himself a long, hard look in the mirror.

'Knock-knock'

He practically jumped when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Arthur"

"Y-yeah"

"You okay? You've been in there for a while now" Alberto said

"Oh yeah, sorry, I needed to use the bathroom, but I'll be out in a minute" Arthur said

"Okay, take your time, I just came to check on you and when you come out you can go ahead and head down stairs, I'll be down in a minute" Alberto said

"O-okay" Arthur said

He listened by the door, till he heard the sound of Alberto's feet padding down the hall way. When he was sure he was gone, Arthur opened the door and peeked out, making sure he wasn't still around before leaving.

He then quickly headed down the stairs and sat on the couch, where the tv was already playing. He wasn't sure of what the two of them were suppose to be watching, but Alberto did say they were watching movies, so maybe he was getting a few from his room.

'This is it Arthur, you'd better prepare yourself for this one. Before, it was the two of you alone, in a room, but not in the house. Someone could hear you, but now you're all alone, no one to come to your aid and who knows how long Mr and Mrs. Molina are gonna be gone'

"Arthur"

"I-I'm here" he said

Soon the lights were going out and Alberto was sliding up next to him on the couch.

"Hey, so what you wanna watch?" Alberto asked, picking up the remote

"I thought we were watching movies?" Arthur asked, finally turning his attention to Alberto, but soon found himself wishing he hadn't

Alberto had on pajama pants and that was pretty much it, unless you count the white, slightly see through, button shirt he had been wearing earlier, which was wide open by the way! He could see everything, from his toned abs, to his dusky brown nipples.

"Yeah, but I meant movies on tv" Alberto said, flipping through the many channels they had on cable tv

"W-well it doesn't really matter to me, I guess" Arthur said

Alberto shrugged and went surfing through the movie channels, until he found a movie called 'The Capture of the Green River Killer'.

"Wanna watch this, it's a documentary" Alberto said

"S-sure" Arthur said

The two then spent the next two hours or so watching said movie, which was really interesting. In no time, Arthur had forgotten about his whole intimate problem with Alberto and was enjoying the movie. From the looks of things, Alberto was enjoying the movie too.

So over the course of the next few hours, Arthur and Alberto enjoyed movies, till ten o'clock hit and then things began to change. The mood began to shift to something a bit more...awkward, on Arthur's part, but romantic on Alberto's part.

The two had been enjoying a romance and drama picture, when Arthur noticed Alberto sit up from his laying position and instead switch himself around, so he was sitting directly beside Arthur.

Arthur had pretended not to notice and brought one of his legs up, so he could sit on it with the other. As minutes passed, Arthur became infatuated with the movies once again and didn't even notice Alberto scooting closer every minute or so. Arthur didn't really notice how close the other had gotten, till he felt their thighs brush. He tried to scoot over more, but soon realized he had corned himself, by sitting in the far right corner of the couch.

'Dammit'

There was no escaping this time. He didn't have to go to the bathroom, he could always lie, but he knew that would be a waste because they hadn't drank anything all night.

Just as Arthur thought the situation couldn't get any more...embarrassing, Alberto scooted a little closer and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's body immediately tensed and he was sure that Alberto had noticed, especially since he put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur's face lit up and he looked off to the side, crossing his arms in front of his stomach and tensing a bit more. Alberto noticed Arthur's tense shoulders and smiled at him. Arthur gave a small, shy smile back, before going back to blankly staring at the tv.

"Hn"

Arthur looked over at Alberto as he let out an amused snort and looked in the other direction, trying to hide his smile.

'Dare I ask'

"W-what's so funny?" Arthur asked

"Usted, mi amor"

"W-what?"

"You" Alberto said

"W-why?"

"Because you're so...cute"

Arthur's cheeks burned with embarrassment at Alberto's compliment and he sunk back even more in the chair...if possible.

"A-alberto"

Before Arthur even got the chance to finish his comment, Alberto was leaning in, about to close the distance between the two.

'Ah!'

Arthur turned his head away from Alberto and went back to watching television.

"A-arthur, what's wrong?" Alberto asked

"N-nothing, it's just this movie, it's really interesting, don't you think" Arthur said

"Well yeah, but it's not as interesting as you" he said, pecking Arthur on the cheek

Arthur swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and began to numbly tap his fingers on his thighs.

Alberto looked down at Arthur's hands and smiled, grasping onto them with his own. Arthur looked nervously up at Alberto, before beginning to tap his foot.

"Why are you so jittery all of a sudden?" Alberto chuckled, moving one hand to Arthur's thigh

"J-jittery, I-I'm not jittery" Arthur said

"Then why are you moving around so much?" Alberto asked

"Just...just full of energy I guess" Arthur choked out

"But at your house, you said you were tired" Alberto said, smirking

"I did?...w-well you know how one moment you can be exhausted then the next, you're pumped up" Arthur said, nervously chuckling

"..."

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" Arthur said

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything" Alberto said

"Yeah I know" Arthur said, looking off to the side as his palms began to sweat with nervousness

"Then tell me" Alberto said

"I-it's nothing, really Alberto" Arthur said, pulling his hands away from the man

Alberto frowned and grabbed back onto both of Arthur's hands.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this. I want you to be honest with me and I want you to be able to trust me" Alberto said

"I do Alberto, really I do" Arthur said

"Then why are you sitting here lying to me right now?"

"W-well I uh...because I don't want to um..."

"Spit it out Arthur" Alberto said, tightening his grasp on Arthur's hands

Arthur stared up at Alberto, wondering if he could really confide in him without things going down hill. More than likely, he knew if he was honest with Alberto, things would fall to pieces, but if it wasn't meant to be maybe it was for the better.

Arthur never liked to tell anyone anything, unless he really thought about the importance of the question and weighed the outcome of his answer or answers.

"A-alberto, I don't know if I want to tell you" Arthur said

"Why not, is it something...bad?" Alberto asked

"No, I wouldn't say b-bad exactly..."

Alberto frowned a little.

"I...I guess it's how you look at it and how you take it" Arthur said

"Okay, that doesn't sound to good" Alberto said

"No, no...it's just basically my feelings" Arthur said

"Okay then"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur decided the only way for him to get through this would be to just tell him the truth. If it was anything he had learned from his past experiences, it was that lying didn't get you any where, unless you were lying to save your life.

"Alright, Alberto...I like you and I like being with you, but...the kissing and intimate touching..."

"..."

"It's just...a bit to much for me right now" Arthur said

"W-what?" Alberto said

"I'm sorry Alberto, but I'm just...I'm trying to figure something out and before we go any further then a hug or a peck on the cheek, again, I want to figure this out" Arthur said

"Figure what out?" Alberto said

"My feelings, my attraction to people" Arthur said

"...y-you mean your sexuality?"

"Y-yes"

"I understand and all, but why didn't you figure that out before you started seeing me?" Alberto asked

"I don't know. All I knew was that I felt differently for you then any of my other guys friends and that I could honestly say that I liked you. I just acted on my feelings is all" Arthur said, shrugging

"So now...you're basically telling me that there is a chance that you don't, really, like me?" Alberto asked

"N-no! I'm not saying that...I'm saying, I want you to give me time to figure this out before we take our relationship to any higher level than it's already on" Arthur said

"..."

Arthur looked down as Alberto let go of his hands and sat there, staring down at the couch.

"A-alberto, you do understand what I'm trying to say, right?" Arthur asked

"Yeah Arthur, I understand" Alberto said

After that, the two went completely silent. Alberto had turned his attention back to the movie, as did Arthur, but Arthur wasn't focusing on the movie. He was thinking about the man sitting beside him and the guilt he was feeling from opening his big fat mouth. He should have just kept lying to Alberto. Him dodging him would have been best, at least until Alberto got tired of it and either dumped him or confronted him about it again.

'I'm such an idiot sometimes'

~10:30 PM~

When the clock struck ten thirty, Alberto turned off the television. Arthur, who had been silently thinking, was brought back down to earth by the sound of the tv clicking as it turned off.

"It's late, we better get up to bed. My parents should be home in another hour or so" Alberto said

Arthur stood up off the couch and watched as Alberto walked around the house, turning off the lights, until the living room and every other room around was dark.

"Come on"

Arthur followed Alberto upstairs and into his room, not even bothering to ask if he was going to still be sleeping in the bed with Alberto. He grabbed his sleeping bag and pillow and threw them on the floor.

"I thought I told you, you weren't sleeping on the floor"

Arthur looked up at Alberto, who had walked over and snatched the sleeping ornaments off the floor and put them beside his desk. He then walked over to his bed and pulled the blankets back.

"Get in" Alberto said

Alberto got into bed and laid down, while Arthur stared at him clueless, for a while before Alberto turned towards him.

"What are you gonna do?" Alberto asked him

Deciding him standing there wasn't going to make things better, Arthur got into the bed. Alberto had his back turned towards him, but Arthur didn't blame him. He took off his glasses, sat them down on the table and laid back. He lay there, staring at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened not more than an hour or less ago.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned his back to Alberto and decided there was no use losing sleep over the matter. It wasn't going to change anything, so he gave it no more thought...for now.

Tbc


	3. Worse and worse

Summary-Arthur and Alberto run into a small bump in their relationship and now things are really starting to fall apart, but to make matters worse his friends are starting to ask questions.

Chapter3-Worse and worse

It had been an entire week since Arthur's little...confession to Alberto and since then, things have only managed to get worse. The two of them hadn't really sat down and talked since that night. Not even when Alberto walked Arthur home and up to his room, did Alberto hug him or call him that odd Spanish pet name, that Arthur still didn't understand. He had simply put his pillow and sleeping bag down on the bed and said goodbye to Arthur, before hurriedly leaving the house.

Arthur had tried to tell himself that Alberto had class today and they had slept in late, so more than likely he was in a hurry to get there. But he knew, no matter how he cut it, it all came back to that one night and what he had said.

He had barely even seen Alberto over the course of the past few days. He only saw him when he was walking home from school or leaving the café him and his friends hung out at now, after school. Even then, Alberto was across the street or he was walking with some of his own friends.

'Who am I kidding. Me and Alberto fell apart. It's over'

'RING!'

At the sound of the bell, Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts. Looking down at his notebook, he saw that he hadn't wrote down a single thing that the teacher had put up on the board during today's lecture.

'Oh well, I'll just get them from Buster later on'

Packing his things, Arthur stood up from his seat and left the classroom. When he got outside the door, Buster was standing there waiting for him as usual.

"Hey Arthur"

"Hey Buster"

The two teens then began to make their way for the school's exit.

"I noticed you were gazing out of the window today in class" Buster said

"Yeah" Arthur said

"Why? Was there a hot girl walking down the sidewalk?" Buster asked, elbowing him

"Buster"

"What"

"You know, I'm sure Molly would be mad at you if she found out you were going around asking people questions like that" Arthur said

"Oh relax Arthur, I was kidding around. But seriously though, you haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing Buster, really" Arthur said

"Are you sure, I mean no offense or anything Arthur, but you act as if you've just been dumped or something"

Arthur froze on the spot at Buster's words and before he could make up an excuse for his actions, Buster beat him to the finish.

"A-arthur...d-did you get dumped by someone?" Buster asked

"N-no, I mean I..."

Arthur looked to his best friend and sighed. He could really use someone to talk to and he knew he could always count on Buster not to tell anyone, if he really didn't want him to.

"I...I don't know if you can say that, but...yeah I guess so. I mean we haven't talked in about a five days to a week" Arthur said

"Wow, that's a long time. So what happened to make her decide she didn't want to see you anymore?" Buster asked

'She?'

"W-well...they want to sort of take our relationship to the next level"

"Uh-huh"

"B-but I don't know if I'm ready for that or the relationship at all" Arthur said

"Sounds like she's ready to get serious and you're not" Buster said

"Y-yeah, exactly, but the thing is, I really like hi-...I mean, her, and I don't want to lose her" Arthur said

"Mhm"

"I mean I did what I thought was best and that was tell the truth"

"..."

"It's like, they ask for trust in the relationship and you give it to them, but still it's...it's-"

"Just not enough. I hear ya buddy" Buster said

Arthur sighed and looked down, rather disappointedly.

"Arthur don't beat yourself up over this" Buster said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Why not, the whole thing was my fault. I should have just lied and gone along with what he wanted to do"

"Arthur trust me when I say you...wait hang on a second did you just say, he?" Buster asked, stopping

"He?...no" Arthur said, calmly

He knew if he went into a panic, Buster was bound to figure it out and it would be easy tricking Buster into thinking he heard wrong.

"Y-yes you did, didn't you?" Buster said

"No, I said I should have just gone along with what, she, wanted to do" Arthur said

"O-oh, man I'm hearing things. But anyways, Arthur, don't beat yourself up over what happened because trust me when I say, you did the right thing" Buster said

Arthur looked into Buster's eyes, wondering if maybe for once, he knew what he was talking about.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Arthur for the past year and half I've been seeing Molly, I've learned that telling a girl what she wants to hear isn't the right way to go. Telling her the truth and it being something she doesn't want to hear is going to get you better results. Sure, you might have to take a bit of heat before things are finally patched up, but don't worry because they always come around. But if she doesn't agree with you, your feelings or your reasons, end it." Buster said, smiling

"You know something Buster, you're right. If I'm not ready and h-, she, isn't willing to wait for me then...it's over"

Buster patted Arthur on the shoulder and the two continued their walk home.

~3:30 PM~

After Arthur had split with Buster and gone home, he had gone straight up to his room and jumped onto his bed.

Even though Buster's words had been true, Arthur couldn't stand having Alberto mad at him. It just didn't feel right, it felt as if the balance in his life was off and it did more than just make him feel emotionally off balance. It also affected his physical balance. His face had started tingling in the spot where Alberto would usually plant a kiss and his neck was itching for Alberto to wrap his arm around him.

Arthur had a lot to think about. One of the biggest questions being;

'Why aren't things working out between us? We were fine a few weeks ago, but now...i-I just don't feel right'

Arthur's feelings led him to think that maybe he had just been caught up in the moment that night Alberto kissed him, or maybe what he felt for Alberto was from his drink being spiked. He hadn't wanted to go there, but there was also a possibility that it was just a phase and maybe that he had found his and Alberto's relationship as a test to his sexuality. But even with his and Alberto's blooming relationship, he was still unsure of his sexuality. That was the problem. He didn't know if he was a homosexual, a bisexual or a heterosexual. It was all really confusing and if he didn't figure it out soon, he was gonna lose Alberto, not that he hadn't already lost him.

'There's gotta be a way for me to figure this out'

'...'

Arthur's eyes temporarily shot to his computer, sitting on his desk across the room. His mother had gotten him his own computer when he entered his first year of high school. The whole time Arthur has had the computer, he's only used it for entertainment and educational purposes and his mother had stressed those purposes out.

'But technically, the computer does belong to me. So I have the freedom to do what ever I please with it'

Getting up from his laying position on the bed, Arthur went over to the door and poked his head out, making sure no one was around. The house was quiet, which meant his mom was working, Kate was playing and DW...was doing what ever it is she does these days.

Deciding it was as safe as it could get, Arthur sat down in the swiveling chair in front of his desk and stared at his reflection in the dark screen.

"Am I really gonna do this?"

If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd say at that exact moment, an image of Alberto popped up on the screen.

"I...I don't want to lead Alberto on anymore, so it's either now or never"

Swallowing, he slowly reached a shaking finger out to push the on button on the hard drive and...

'_If was I was a rich girl!' _

Arthur practically jumped six feet into the air when his cell phone began to ring. He knew who that song belonged to.

"Muffy"

Sighing, Arthur got up from his computer and rummaged through his bag, until he found his cell phone. Flipping it open, he stared at the picture of Muffy dressed in her cheerleading outfit, at one of last year's game.

"Hello" Arthur said

"Arthur, hi it's Muffy" she said

"Hey Muffy" Arthur said

"Arthur, we're all meeting at the Urban Café right now, think you'd wanna join us?" Muffy offered

"Uh..."

Arthur looked at the computer for a minute, but it only took him a second to make up his mind.

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit" Arthur said

"Cool, see ya soon" Muffy said

"Bye"

Deciding this little interlude was faith's way of saying, maybe this isn't such a good idea, Arthur had decided to, postpone, his little experiment. Even if he didn't do it now, he was gonna have to do something sometime soon because he wasn't sure of how much more of this pressure he could take.

But in the mean time, he'd go out and have a good time. Maybe relaxing time with his friends would do him some good and give his mind a break. Grabbing his wallet and his cell phone, Arthur left his room and headed down stairs and out the front door. He'd call his mom and tell her where he was going during his walk to the café.

~With Alberto~

Alberto had just gotten out of his last class of the day and was making his way down the busy sidewalks of Elwood city. He was suppose to be meeting his friends so they could go to the mall, but right now he didn't really care about that. He was thinking about Arthur and where there relationship was going after only four weeks of being together.

'Things were going to good, I should have known better'

Alberto had been telling himself that all day long. He had figured out Arthur's reasoning and explanations that night, without telling the boy he knew. He knew that Arthur was just using him to figure out where he was sexually and that now that things had started to progress between them, Arthur was starting to rethink his sexuality or at least what he had come to, before he and Alberto started dating.

But even with all that, he still cared for Arthur and he would be lying if he said he wanted their relationship to be over.

'But maybe it's for the better. His and mine'

Sighing, Alberto continued his walk to Elwood city mall.

~With Arthur~

Arthur sat there, playing with the lemon that was floating around in the tea he had ordered. His friends were talking about one thing or another, but Arthur just didn't feel like participating. He wasn't in the talk mood, he was in the thinking mood.

Trying to figure out where you stood in the preferring gender world was a lot harder then people made it look or sound. How did Alberto find out he was a bisexual anyways?

"That is so not true Francine, Alberto was totally into me at that party"

At the sound of Alberto's name, Arthur turned his attention away from his tea and to his two female friends, who were playfully arguing about something.

"Oh really, then tell me, how did he end up all the way on the other side of the dance floor during your dance" Francine said, smirking

"We got separated in the crowd" Muffy said, sipping on her ice coffee drink

"Yeah, sure" Francine said

"You're just jealous Francine" Muffy said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Jealous of what?" Francine said, frowning

'Yeah, jealous of what?' Arthur thought

"You're just jealous because me and Alberto had an understanding, a chemistry" Muffy said

"Oh brother, give me a break" the brain said, rolling his eyes

'You said it Brain'

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Muffy asked, frowning at him

"The guy is twenty one years old" he said

"Yeah, so" Muffy said

"So, there is no way he'd have any remote interest in a teenage girl and further more he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to because it's a crime. You're not eighteen yet, so there for you're not legal and Alberto would be put in prison" the brain pointed out

"Don't get so worked up Brain, the only chemistry going on that night was the alcohol someone poured into the punch bowl" Sue-Ellen said, chuckling

"What?" Arthur said, abruptly standing up

"What's wrong Arthur?" Buster asked

"S-someone put alcohol in the punch? Please tell me you're joking around Sue-Ellen" Arthur said

"I'm kidding Arthur, relax" Sue-Ellen said, patting him on the back

Sighing in relief, Arthur sat back down in his seat and took a deep breath.

"I don't know Sue-Ellen, I was feeling a bit tipsy when I left" Francine said

"Apparently Muffy was to, considering she thought Alberto had a thing for her" the brain said

The four teens laughed, making Muffy's cheeks redden in embarrassment and Arthur panic.

"Say what ever you want, I know me and Alberto are destined to be together and one day we will" Muffy said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Would you listen to yourself, you sound completely and totally stupid right now" Arthur said

Everyone turned their attention to Arthur, as he got upset over the things Muffy was saying.

"Every time you meet a guy who you think is cute, cool or what ever, you always say 'we're destined to be together'."

"A-arthur, what is your problem" Muffy said, frowning

"You! Your dad may be able to buy you a Porsche or even a spot as team captain on the cheerleading squad, but you can not buy someone's heart, especially someone like Alberto!"

"I never said anything about buying Alberto! And what in the world is your problem, did you smoke something before you got here because you're acting totally crazy right now!" Muffy said, standing up

"I am not" Arthur mumbled

"You are too. You're sitting here yelling at me like, he's, your boyfriend or something!"

Arthur held in his breath nervously and looked up at Muffy, who was giving him an angry, but questioning look. Arthur knew he had gone pale, as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Arthur, y-you okay, you look ill all of a sudden" the Brain said

"..."

"Arthur, you okay?" Sue-Ellen asked

"I-I have to go"

"Go? But you just got here" Buster said

Arthur didn't reply, just ran out of the café, leaving his friends to ponder his odd behavior.

"What a jack ass"

"Aw Muffy, cut Arthur some slack. He just lashed out at you because he just broke up with his own girlfriend" Buster said

"Girlfriend!" they all exclaimed

"Yeah, he seemed so down after school and he told me" Buster said

"Oh...I had no idea" Francine said

"I don't think any of us had any idea" Buster said

"Well why didn't he tell me that, now I feel all crumby" Muffy said, sitting down in her seat

"He didn't tell us because things were never going good between them, I guess" Buster said

"Who is this girl, do any of us know her?" Francine asked

"I don't know, I didn't really question him any further about it. He's blaming himself for everything that had happened between the two of them and I didn't want to make him feel worse" Buster said

"Well Muffy's managed to do that already, so maybe you should call him up later and find out who she is" Francine said

"Yeah, maybe we can help" Muffy said

"Muffy, I don't really think it's to good of an idea to interfere with a relationship that is already having problems. Chances are, you'll only make things worse" the Brain said

"But what if she's some two timing slut" Sue-Ellen said

"Then we beat her down" Francine said, smiling

The Brain rolled his eyes at his female companions ideas of options.

"Why do I even bother"

~With Arthur~

Arthur had quickly left the café and fled the scene. Him and Alberto were having problems already, the last thing he needed to do was bring his friend's attention to his and Alberto's, oddly close relationship.

Anyways, he hadn't meant to lash out at Muffy, he just didn't like the way she was talking about Alberto, as if he was...her's. It was like he automatically belonged to her, but that wasn't true because he belonged to Arthur, not her.

'Listen to me, I sound like a jealous jack ass'

Sighing, Arthur crossed the street and began to make his way towards his home, but before he even reached his driveway something or rather someone, stopped him.

'A-alberto?'

The man was standing there, not more than about two or three yards away from Arthur, staring at him. Arthur stared back and they stayed that way for at least a minute, but a minute felt like an hour to Arthur as the wind slowly blew, making things take on a slow motion type affect.

Alberto then began to slowly walk towards him, Arthur standing there looking completely mortified. When Alberto was standing right in front of him, he let out a sigh and looked down at Arthur, who looked down in shame.

"I...I'm sorry Alberto" Arthur said in a low voice

"I'm sorry you're sorry too" Alberto said

Arthur frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

"Look Arthur, even though it's gonna kill me to do this, I don't think I like being an experiment to much" Alberto said

"E-experiment? Wait what on earth are you talking about?" Arthur asked

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Actually, I don't" Arthur said, frowning

"Arthur you said that you weren't sure of your sexuality and as I see it, I'm just a experiment for you to figure that out and even if you do like me, I don't want that kind of relationship" Alberto said

"I know that I said that, but Alberto me being with you has nothing to do with that" Arthur said

"It has everything to do with it. If you're not sure of your sexuality, how are you sure about your feelings for me" Alberto said

Arthur hadn't thought about that before, he had only been thinking about the sexuality part of the whole problem, but now that Alberto had laid it out for him, it had become a possibility.

'M-maybe that's why I'm so uncomfortable about him kissing me'

Putting his head down, Arthur hid his eyes from Alberto and said nothing else.

"See, you don't even know"

Sighing, Alberto planted one last kiss on Arthur's forehead, before walking past him.

"Wait!"

Alberto stopped and turned to look at Arthur.

"D-does this mean...y-you're breaking up with me?" Arthur asked, his voice shaking a bit

"...no"

"..."

"It just means, I'm giving you the space and the time you need to figure out where you want me to be placed in your life...if I'm going to have a place in your life at all" Alberto answered

"..."

"Adiós, para ahora, mi amor"

Arthur watched as Alberto walked away from him, before going into the house. He went straight up stairs and laid down on his bed, where he removed his glasses and sat them on the night stand.

He had never felt this way before. He had felt sad before, but never anything like this, this intense feeling of sadness and regret. His heart ached, it was a feeling he had never felt before. Not even when he broke up with Francine had he felt this...depressed. Breathing in, Arthur closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as a silent tear slipped down his cheek.

'Alberto'

Tbc

Adiós, para ahora, mi amor-Goodbye, for now, my love


	4. Reminiscing: Alberto's View

Summary-Things between Arthur and Alberto take an abrupt turn for the worst, as Arthur tells Alberto how he feels and Alberto mixes up his words. But when Alberto explains it to Arthur, it seems to all make perfect sense and now even Arthur is having his doubts about his earlier reasoning, but Alberto gives Arthur all the time he needs to figure it out, by breaking up with him or 'giving him a break'.

Chapter4-Reminiscing: Alberto's View

It had been two, whole weeks since Alberto decided that he and Arthur needed to take a break. Since then, things hadn't seemed to get any easier for either of the boys. Arthur was over emotional, was constantly crying when he was alone and didn't really want to do anything, but sit and try and figure things out. Alberto was grumpy when any one asked him a question like 'why aren't you and Arthur hanging out?' or 'haven't seen Arthur around in a while'. He would snap. He didn't want to talk about Arthur because all it did was send him into a spiraling whirlpool of regret and distress. Alberto had tried to admit to himself that being in an experimental relationship with Arthur was a bad thing, but he just couldn't live without him. It was making life so hard at this point.

He knew he should have been over this by now, but he didn't just like Arthur, he loved him and when you loved someone it was really hard to let them go.

"Argh"

Alberto had currently been sitting in the library, trying to get some research he had to do for his American's history class, out of the way. But, he hadn't pulled up one little thing since he had came and he had come over three hours ago! It was getting dark and he needed to go home.

"At least it's not due till next Friday"

Getting up, Alberto logged out of the computer and left the library and began to slowly make his home. He wasn't in a rush to get there, considering he was twenty one now and he no longer had a curfew. If he was late for dinner, his mother would set his food aside, until he had time to eat it.

Alberto's walk home from school and down the busy city streets, was calming. All the sounds, movement and action took his mind off of...him. Who was he kidding, his mind had been on Arthur since the day they broke up and nothing was changing. If anything, things were getting worse. He wanted nothing more than to hug Arthur and hold him tightly in his arms.

Sighing, Alberto pulled his phone from his back pocket and stared at the picture that was his background. It was of him and Arthur together, he had his arm around Arthur's shoulders and the two were smiling up at the phone's camera. Arthur's cheeks were bright red, like always and Alberto had a big happy smile on his face.

'He seemed okay with me touching him then'

He had taken the picture about a week or two after the two of them had started dating. He smiled at the memory of the day. The two of them had been in his backyard and Arthur had been nervous about someone seeing the two of them.

~Flashback~

"A-alberto don't, what if your mom or Vicita sees us"

"If you would get over here, we could do it real quick"

"I-I don't know"

"You worry to much, come here"

Alberto had grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him into him, before wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulder. He put his cheek on Arthur's and put the phone up.

"Smile"

Arthur shyly smiled, while Alberto gave a big happy grin.

"See, that was quick" Alberto said

The two were now looking at Alberto's screen and at the picture.

"I like this one" Alberto said, chuckling a little

"Oh, I look so stupid" Arthur said

"No, muy lindo, you look very cute" Alberto said

Arthur's cheek got even redder, if it was possible. Alberto looked over to him and smiled, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"This is defiantly my new background" he said

"What! No, Alberto someone will see" Arthur said

"Relax Arthur, no one touches my phone but me" Alberto said

"W-what about Vicita?" Arthur asked

"Vicita has her own phone and trust me, she wants nothing to do with mine" Alberto said

"Parents"

"They have their own phones too"

"Uh...uh...the dog?"

"Now you're just being stupid"

Alberto then went behind Arthur and placed his head on his shoulder and his arms around Arthur's waist. Like always, Arthur's body tensed up under the intimate attention.

"A-alberto not outside" Arthur said

"Relax, it's just the two of us, no one will see"

He pressed another kiss to Arthur's cheek, making the boy scrunch up his face in embarrassment and lean to one side. Alberto chuckled at Arthur's behavior and gently swayed the two of them back and forth.

~End Flashback~

That had been one of their better days together, before this whole mess started. The more Alberto thought about it, the more he didn't understand. He knew Arthur had always been kind of shy when it came to the touching and kissing, considering every time Alberto would try and hold him, he would go limp in his arms. He also noticed that when ever he kissed Arthur, he would make that weird face and get all tense.

Had Arthur always been that way and he just hadn't noticed?

No, he had noticed and he had always found the boys nervous and shy behavior cute. But even when Arthur would tense up and scrunch up his face, he would always eventually relax and start enjoying his and Alberto's closeness.

He remembered once, when they had been in Alberto's room. It was the weekend and the he had invited Arthur over to read one of his Spanish Bionic Bunny comic books.

~Flashback~

Alberto and Arthur were sitting beside each other on the bed, staring down at the comic book, as Alberto read it aloud to Arthur in English. Arthur always enjoyed their little comic book reading sessions and would always have a smile on his face the entire time. Once Alberto finished the last talk bubble, he closed the paper made book and sat it aside.

"That was great, I don't even think America has this issue" Arthur said, picking it up and flipping through the pages

While Arthur had been distracted, Alberto had scooted behind him and slowly, encased his arms around his waist. Arthur had once again, tensed up and stopped moving all together. Alberto smiled and put his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"A-alberto, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, his cheeks flushing

"Holding my boyfriend" he replied, kissing him on the cheek and watching as his face scrunched up

"Uh, m-maybe we shouldn't be this close" Arthur said, trying to get out of his grasp

"Why?" Alberto chuckled

"Because, what if your mom, Vicita or your dad walks in on us" Arthur argued

"They won't, don't worry" Alberto said, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder

"How can you tell me not to worry, what if they come in to check on us or something" Arthur said, trying to wiggle out of his hold

"They won't" Alberto said, rolling his eyes

"What if my mom sends DW to come get me, you know she doesn't respect my privacy, or your's anymore for that matter" Arthur said

"Arthur"

"What if they're listening outside the door right now"

"Arthur"

"Or maybe she's watching us from the window" Arthur said, his eyes widening

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Alberto titled Arthur's chin and pressed their lips together, instantly silencing him. Arthur's eyes had gone wide, Alberto smiling against his lips and pushing a bit harder. Arthur then began to gently press against his chest, Alberto refusing to let go and instead began to gently massage his lips against the other male's, trying to get some sort of a response.

After a few seconds or so, Arthur gave up trying to push Alberto away and instead clutched his shirt in his fist and gently, ever so gently, began to respond. After a few more seconds, Arthur pulled away from Alberto and stared into his brown eyes. Alberto gave Arthur a smile and he immediately looked down.

"Now, are you calm?" Alberto said, his hands firmly placed on Arthur's waist

Arthur nodded shyly.

"Good"

With that being said, Alberto turned Arthur around, so his back was against his chest and rested against the headboard. At the time, Arthur hadn't made a move to complain and instead, just laid there tensed up. They stayed like that, Alberto just holding Arthur in his arms and Arthur just stiffly laying there.

They laid like that till the sun set and by that time, Arthur had relaxed in his arms and busying himself with the hole in Alberto's jeans over his knee, that was bent. Alberto sat there, gently running his finger tips along Arthur's ears, that gave a twitch every once in a while, when his touch became a bit to noticeable.

Alberto smiled as he looked at the back of Arthur's head, before leaning to the side and planting a kiss on his cheek. Arthur didn't do anything this time, just froze for a second, blushed and then went back to aimlessly plucking at the strings of Alberto's torn jeans.

~End Flashback~

That day had been one to remember. It was one out of the four times, Arthur had let him hold him and touch him so closely, so intimately.

Alberto smiled. He really did love Arthur, even though he knew it might have been a little early to be saying such a thing, but he had known Arthur a while and he had liked him long enough for his feelings to develop.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Alberto continued to walk along the sidewalk towards home.

'But'

Alberto stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared down at the concrete.

'But even if I do love Arthur, he obviously doesn't feel the same...it's a one sided love and I need to try and move on now...that is what's best...right?'

Tbc


	5. Reminiscing: Arthur's View

Summary-It has been two weeks since Arthur and Alberto took their little break. Arthur and Alberto are both having a hard time dealing with it, and while they both try to figure things out, they find themselves reminiscing on a few of the good memories they had together, during their four week long relationship.

Chapter5-Reminiscing: Arthur's View

It had been two whole weeks since Arthur and Alberto had taken a break, and over the course of the past two weeks, Arthur had only managed to fall deeper into his lonely, regretting, depression. As matter of a fact, it had gotten to the point where it was starting to affect Arthur, not only on the inside, but the outside as well. His parents were starting to take notice of their son's sickly nature and were beginning to worry, his friends were acting strange and it was affecting his school life. Last week he had gone out of the class room twice, claiming he had to go to the rest room and that he couldn't hold it. But in truth, Arthur hadn't needed to go to the bathroom, his emotions had gotten the best of him and he needed to go to the bathroom and let them out.

He was sitting in sixth period, staring out of the window watching the clouds slowly float by. They made a reflection on his glasses as he thought about Alberto once again. He knew it was unhealthy for him to be depressed over the fact that he had broken up with the boy. He hadn't even been this down after he and Francine had broken up, in fact he had recovered quickly.

Was it really possible that he had gotten that close to Alberto over the four weeks the two of them were romantically involved? Was that even possible?

But if Arthur thought about it, he and Alberto had been close before then. The two of them had been growing gradually closer to each other, ever since Alberto had moved here and over the years the two had just managed to get closer.

To be perfectly honest, Arthur would be lying if he said that he hadn't had these type of feelings before his sixteenth birthday. He had felt them a long, long time ago, when he was thirteen and after that day he had been appalled with himself. He had gone through a strange phase of not letting anyone touch him, not DW, not Kate, not even Buster could touch him and Alberto could most defiantly not touch him. After that period he had made sure to burry the odd desire deep off inside of himself, never letting it out or letting anyone know he had felt that way.

Until now and he was starting to regret it.

'Who am I kidding, I'm not regretting a single moment with him. I enjoyed all the time we spent together, even if I was a bit uncomfortable. Alberto is...was, my first boyfriend.'

At that thought, Arthur hadn't noticed the water droplet sliding down his cheek, until it hit his hand that wasn't resting under his chin. Blinking, Arthur looked down at his hand and then felt his face, feeling the wet streak the lone tear had left behind.

'Oh no'

Quickly getting up, he practically darted out of the classroom. The kids and the teacher all staring at him wondering, what had happened.

Arthur had his hand over his mouth as he entered the rest room and entered one of the stalls. He let himself slide to the ground and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

Luckily for him, there wasn't anyone in the bathroom to hear him and he could safely sit there and let his emotions out, once again. Letting out a shaky breath, Arthur wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.

He felt like such a girl for crying like this, but he cared about Alberto so much. He enjoyed Alberto's company and although Arthur most of the time pushed Alberto away...he really enjoyed the other male's touch, but it made him nervous. Arthur had never been in this kind of relationship before and only ever really knew one kind of relationship and even then, he didn't even have much experience in relationships.

Arthur and Francine's relationship hadn't been as intimate as many people's their age, it had been the opposite. Sure, they would hold hands every once in a blue moon, exchange a peck or two, but that was about it. Nothing else happened. They went on treating each other the way they always had and that was why their relationship had come to an end. The two had liked each other, but after going through the experience for a short amount of time, they realized that just being friends was good enough.

Besides that, even when he was with Francine, he was still experiencing that butterfly feeling for Alberto.

"..."

A smile gently crossed Arthur's face, as he remembered one of his and Alberto's better times. It was about three days after Arthur's birthday party and Arthur had been in his room, sitting at his desk by the window.

~Flashback~

Arthur had been chatting with Buster on the internet, when his phone had vibrated. He automatically knew who it was, considering he hadn't picked a suitable ring tone for his new, boyfriend.

'_Hey, look out the window'_

Arthur read the text, before turning his attention to the window, to see Alberto sitting there waving and seemingly laughing. Arthur smiled and waved, Alberto waving back. Not more than a few seconds later, his phone vibrated again and he once again read the text message that Alberto had sent him.

_Alberto: You busy? _

Arthur looked at his computer and then back over at Alberto.

_Alberto: Wanna come over?_

Arthur's heart skipped a beat and he shyly smiled, his cheeks turning bright red. Alberto noticed this and smiled, he loved making Arthur flush. He always thought he looked so cute.

Just as Arthur was about to reply, his computer made that odd sound it makes when you've received a new message. He looked up at Alberto, who was patiently waiting for his reply.

_Arthur: Hang on a second, okay_

_Alberto: Okay :)_

Arthur pushed himself back over to his computer and read the message Buster had just sent him.

**Buster: Arthur you there?**

**Arthur: Sorry Buster**

**Buster: It's okay, what happened?**

**Arthur: Nothing, I have to go though**

**Buster: Aw, how come?**

**Arthur: My mom wants me to do some chores **

**Buster: Oh, well alright then. We'll talk later?**

**Arthur: Yeah, sure thing **

**Buster: Alright, see ya**

**Arthur: See ya**

With that out of the way, Arthur closed internet window and replied to Alberto's message.

_Arthur: Alberto, you still there?_

_Alberto: I'm here :)_

_Arthur: Okay, I can come over_

_Alberto: Great :D_

Arthur chuckled at the excited happy face

_Arthur: I'll see you in about five minutes_

_Alberto: 'Kay, hurry ;)_

_Arthur: I will_

With that being said, Arthur turned off his computer and pocketed his phone before heading out of his room and down stairs.

"Uh, mom!"

"Yes Arthur" she replied

"I'm going to Alberto's"

"Okay, just be back before dinner!"

"Alright"

Arthur then exited the house and went next door. Before he even got a chance to ring the door bell, the door swung open and Alberto jerked him inside. Alberto then quickly pulled him upstairs, never once letting go of his hand.

Once they were in his room, Arthur walked over to Alberto's bed and just stood there, admiring the bionic bunny posters that were surprisingly still up. He couldn't believe Alberto still liked it, not that it was a bad thing or anything.

"That reminds me, did you read the latest issue of-"

But Arthur's sentence was cut short as Alberto wrapped his arms around Arthur in that same strange way he always did. Arthur once again found himself holding onto Alberto's arm as he placed a big wet kiss on the side of his face, making him blush and scrunch his face up.

"I'm glad you came" Alberto said, nuzzling his cheek against Arthur's

"I-I am too" Arthur said, his body instantly tensing at the affectionate gesture

"I've been thinking about you all day" Alberto said

Arthur smiled and leaned up, planting a kiss on Alberto's cheek. Alberto smiled at Arthur, before gently kissing him on the lips.

~End Flashback~

It had been moments like those that made Arthur feel...loved. Those moments were the only time he would even respond to Alberto's affectionate gestures in the slightest.

At least they had some good memories and they didn't have to say they had gone out of their relationship, gaining nothing from each other. But Arthur had gained more than just a few good memories, he had gained much, much more than that...and now...it was gone.

Tbc


	6. Clash pt1

Summary-After reminiscing on some of the good memories of their past relationship, Arthur and Alberto are both even more distracted by their dilemma than before. In a desperate fit to forget his sorrow, Alberto goes with a few of his close friends to a club.

Chapter6-Clash pt. 1

It was now going on week three and a half since they had gone on their 'break' and Alberto was in pretty bad shape. His whole life was turned upside down and all because of one person! Since their break up almost four weeks ago, Alberto hadn't been the same. He had tried to pick up the pieces and put them back together, but he couldn't. Instead he would find himself string at those shattered pieces of his and Arthur's relationship and end up once again leaving them in ruin, just so he could have a little something to hang onto. He would be lying if he said he even remotely wanted to forget what he and Arthur had shared. Even if it was just four weeks, it was the best four weeks of affection and love he had ever had.

He had yearned for Arthur for years and when he confessed and Arthur returned his feelings, he had never been happier. His heart soared with joy and hope for a long, long future with his first love, but sadly it had ended in a matter of weeks.

'Bzz-bzz-bzz'

Flinching, Alberto opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Sighing, he sat up and turned the annoying device off. He got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for class.

He showered, brushed his teeth, washed his face, combed his hair, and put his clothes on. Then he practically fell down the stairs, making his younger sister raise an eyebrow at him. He then staggered over to the table, plopped in a chair and let his head hit the dinning table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vicita asked

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop cussing" Alberto said, opening his tired eyes to look at his sister

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. What's the matter with you?" Vicita asked again

"I'm tired" Alberto yawned

"Why? Didn't you go to sleep last night?" Vicita asked, finishing off the little o's that were floating around in her cereal bowl

"I just fell asleep two hours ago" Alberto said

Alberto would have gone to sleep earlier last night, but images of Arthur kept flashing through his mind, making it damn near close to impossible to sleep. He had tried everything in his will power to get rid of the images of Arthur, until finally his mind was to tired to even conjure them up any more and he fell asleep not more than two hours ago and that was six in the morning.

"Well you're gonna be tired all day" Vicita said, getting up and putting her bowl in the sink

"I know" Alberto sighed

"Want something to eat?" Vicita asked

"No thanks, I think I'll just lay here a while" he said

"Well you'd better not lay there long, you're gonna be late for school" she said

"Wake me up, when you get ready to leave" he said

"Okay"

With that being said, Vicita headed back upstairs to continue getting ready for school. Alberto on the other hand, had stayed in his place at the table and was now quietly snoring.

As he was sleeping, he didn't hear his father come down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Alberto..."

Mr. Molina stared at his son with a questioning look, before going over to him and looking at his face to see he was indeed sleeping.

"What in the world? Alberto...Alberto, wake up" Mr. Molina gave Alberto a good shake

"..."

"Alberto"

"H-huh, wha?"

"Wake up son"

"Oh, is it time to go already?" he asked, rubbing his eyes

"No, but you fell asleep on the table" Mr. Molina said

"Dad I'm tired" Alberto groaned, putting his head back down on the table

"Alberto, why are you so tired? Did you not sleep last night?" his father asked, taking a seat next to him

"No" Alberto sighed

"Why not?"

"Uh, no reason, I just couldn't sleep last night" Alberto said

"..."

His father gave him a look and he knew it meant he wasn't buying it, but he certainly was not about to tell his father about his failing relationship with the Read's sixteen year old son.

"Really dad, it's nothing, I'll be fine" Alberto said, giving a reassuring smile

"Well, alright, but if you need to talk you can come to me any time" Mr. Molina said

"I know, thanks dad" Alberto said

"Well I gotta get going and make sure you're not late for class" he said

"I will"

"Bye"

"Bye"

After that, Alberto let out another sigh before closing his eyes and once again falling back asleep, but not for long.

"Alberto!"

Flinching, Alberto jumped up to see Vicita standing there, bag around her shoulders.

"Come on, we gotta go" she said

Groaning, Alberto forced himself up from his comfortable laying spot on the kitchen table and began to make his way towards the front door, but not before Vicita stopped him.

"Uh Alberto"

"What?" he sighed

"Uh, your shirt" she said, pointing to him

Alberto looked down at himself to see his shirt's buttons were all out of place. Groaning, he undid the buttons on his white short sleeved shirt, before buttoning them all back up the right way.

"Okay, do I look okay?" Alberto asked

"Yeah" Vicita said

With that being said, the two Molina's left the house.

Alberto tiredly, rubbed his face as Vicita went on talking about something that had happened at school the other day.

"Well anyways, he's a year older than me, but I think he'd cute" Vicita said

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that kind of stuff" Alberto said

"Aren't you a bit to old to be this damn ignorant" Vicita said

Alberto frowned at her, before putting his hand on top of her head.

"Ah! Stop it, you'll mess up my hair" Vicita said, trying to pull her brother hand from the top of her head

"And how many times have I told you to stop cussing" Alberto said, smirking amused at his sister' frantic motions to pull his hand from her head

"Oh shut the hell up, you do it all the time when mom and dad aren't around, don't think I don't hear you and your friends cussing each other out" Vicita said

"So, I'm twenty one, I have the right to cuss" Alberto said

"Like hell you do, you don't cuss around mom and dad" Vicita said

"Duh, mom would slap the shit out of me" Alberto said

"Yeah, but you still cuss, so trying to act like you're a saint"

Alberto lightly laughed at his sister. She was growing up and fast too.

"DW!"

Stopping, Alberto snapped his head up to see DW coming from the read property.

"Hey Vicita" DW said, smiling

At that moment, Arthur came slowly walking up behind his younger sister. Alberto's heart skipped a beat and jumped right into his throat, his grasp tightening on his little sister's head, not wanting to let her go.

"Alberto"

"..."

"Alberto"

Arthur noticed Alberto staring and looked up at him with a taken aback look, before snapping his head down quickly, Alberto doing the same.

"Alberto!"

"What?"

"Let me go dammit!"

He let his sister go, Vicita angrily brushing her hair back into it's neat style. She now wore her hair down, instead of in two pigtails, but it was still the same length.

"Brothers" Vicita mumbled, as she walked up to DW

"Arthur I'm walking to school with Vicita, so you can go ahead" DW said

Arthur didn't say another word, just began to quickly walk down the sidewalk, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Alberto sighed and ran up to catch up with his sister and DW, who were talking about one thing or another.

'He's avoiding me'

"Vicita, I gotta run, I'm gonna be late for class, so don't get into any trouble and don't be a potty mouth" Alberto said

"Okay and I won't...jack ass"

Alberto pointed at her and smiled, before taking off running.

"Bye!" he called

"Bye!" Vicita replied

As Alberto ran around the corner, he flew right pass Arthur and at that moment, everything seemed to slow down. He felt his arm lightly graze Arthur's and even if it was just a slight touch, his body jolted at the contact, considering he hadn't been able to touch Arthur in almost four weeks now.

'It's official, I'm obsessed with him'

~4:00 PM~

It was four o'clock and Alberto had gotten out of class an hour ago. He was now sitting at the food court in the mall with his friends. His head was resting on the table, a hand wrapped around the soda he had gotten from the pizza restaurant. His friends were busy engaging in conversation, while he was sitting there staring off into space and thinking about his problem.

He and Arthur had been split for three weeks now, he didn't understand why he couldn't get over it. He had been in a relationship with another guy before and when they had broken up three months later, he hadn't regretted it, but nor had he missed him this much. In fact, he hadn't missed him at all. He had been his very first boyfriend and they had, had some good times together, like he and Arthur, but it wasn't the same.

Alberto hadn't been in love with him, he had just liked him and being with him for that period of time was nice because it helped him to learn about homosexual relationships. But then again, even when Alberto was with him, he had still been harboring his feelings for Arthur. Of course, Alberto had been going out with the other guy before he had made his confession to Arthur.

Sighing, Alberto pushed his cup away from himself and let his arms rest under his chin.

"Alright, what's wrong with you Molina?"

"Huh?"

Alberto sat up at the sound of his friend's voice.

"You've been acting all sad and distraught for the past few weeks and I've had it"

"Look Kevin, I'm just going through something right now" Alberto said

"You mean your break up with your boyfriend?"

Alberto flinched a little.

"W-we're not breaking up, we're just...taking a break" Alberto said

"Alberto, please, when you say you're on a break most of the time that means, it's over. It's time to move on, I mean there will be plenty of other guys" Kevin said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, it's not like it's the end of the world and if you can't find a boyfriend, you can always go for a hot chick"

"Shut up Bruce, you don't know what it's like losing a boyfriend" Kevin said

That was right, one of Alberto's closet friends had turned out to be bisexual as well and when he had told Alberto, it had given him the confidence to come out of the closet himself. He had thought it was going to be hard and that maybe he would lose a few of his friends, but was surprised when nothing of the sort happened. His friends had accepted both him and Kevin, for who they were and none of them had any complaints.

Bruce on the other hand and been quite disturbed at the new bit of information and had basically stopped conversing with Alberto and Kevin. He would utter a hello in the halls, but that was it. It had taken him an entire month to get over the fact that he was one of the only straight ones in their group of five.

Besides that, since Alberto had gotten into college he had met more people who were homosexual or bisexual and made a lot of new friends. It made it easier to put up with his difference and it didn't make him feel as odd or bad about it as he had when he first realized he liked other boys.

"We should do something to take your mind off of it"

Alberto looked up at Michel, another one of his good straight friends.

"That's a great idea Michel" Kevin said

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Bruce asked

"I know!"

Alberto flinched as Kevin practically yelled in his ear.

"Let's go to a club tonight"

"W-what?" Alberto said

"A club tonight" Kevin repeated, elbowing him

"I..I don't know about that" Alberto said

"Oh come on, it's Friday night we can stay out late" Kevin said

"Yeah I know, but I um, I'm not sure" Alberto said

"Not sure of what?" Kevin sighed

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet" Alberto said

"Oh come on, we'll go to a nice little night club in the village. It'll be fun, come on Molina" Kevin said

Sighing, Alberto thought about it for a while.

"Fine" he sighed

"Awesome. Meet tonight, eight o'clock and wear something hot" Kevin said

Alberto rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. He appreciated his friends efforts for trying to make him feel better.

'Maybe going out won't be so bad'

~7:30 PM-Molina Household~

It was seven thirty and Alberto was rushing to get ready. He had put off getting ready to the last minute, but only because had begun to have his doubts again. Now he was in the bathroom, throwing on his clothes after quickly showering, making Vicita stand outside the door and wait patiently to use the rest room. But the eleven year old was quickly growing impatient.

"Alberto, hurry up" she said

"Hang on!"

Sighing, Alberto slid into his black, stripped skinny jeans and threw on his button shirt. He then proceeded to blow dry and comb his hair, until it looked neat and in place. He then finally came out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Vicita asked

"Out with the guys" Alberto said, quickly heading to his room

"Men"

Alberto threw on his socks and shoes and sprayed himself up with cologne, till he was coughing. He then did the buttons on his long sleeve black shirt, before putting a chain around his neck. He then looked himself over in the mirror, deciding he looked good enough. He wasn't going there to pick up anyone anyways, just to have fun.

Once he was finished, he realized that he was right on time and smiled. Grabbing his cell phone, his wallet and his house keys he headed out of the house. He had told his mom he was leaving earlier that day, so there was no need to make a stop by his parent's room.

He ran out the door, just as Kevin and a couple other of his friends pulled up.

"Hurry up Molina!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

He slid into the front seat and Kevin took off down the street.

~Colorful Night club~

Alberto and his friends had been at the club for at least an hour and a half, and since they had gotten there, Alberto hadn't moved from their booth. He was sitting there, tapping his fingers against his glass of rum and soda. He was currently sitting there, watching Kevin and the only other person who had come with them, Derrick, dancing.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and stared at his background.

"Alberto"

Looking up, Alberto saw that Kevin had come over and slid into the seat across from him.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" Kevin asked

Alberto shrugged his shoulders, swishing his drink around in the glass cup.

"Get up and dance" Kevin said, smiling

"I'm not really in the mood and besides that, I didn't come here to pick up anyone" Alberto said

"Alberto, just because you didn't come here to pick up someone, doesn't mean you can't be picked up" Kevin said

"Kevin, I'm not interested in any one night stands" Alberto said

"Well, you'd better tell, him, that"

"Him? Him who?" Alberto asked, looking around

"That guy at the bar, he's been watching you since you walked in" Kevin said, smirking

"Guy at the bar, what guy at the-"

But he cut his sentence short when his eyes landed on the tall, blonde male who was the only one sitting at the bar at this moment. He wore glasses, not like Arthur's though. His were square and sat on his nose, he had his blonde hair styled where he had two strands of hair hanging in his face and the rest was neatly combed off to the sides. He wore a white shirt, with three buttons undone at the top, showing off his black necklace with a yin and yang pendant. He wore a tan colored blazer and skinny jeans that were the same color. He had on black, sleek shoes and looked like a business man. He even looked a little older than Alberto.

"Oh god" Alberto said, quickly looking away

"Oh god what, he is hot" Kevin said, smirking at him

"Stop looking at him, you're gonna make him think we're interested" Alberto said, grabbing onto the sleeves of Kevin's leather jacket

"No, I think you mean he's gonna think, you're interested" Kevin said, patting him on the hand

Alberto hid behind Kevin, until Kevin stood up.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Alberto asked

"See ya"

"Don't leave me here alone" Alberto said

But it was to late, Kevin had already gone back onto the dance floor, leaving Alberto alone in their booth. Sighing, he rested his head on his chin and watched all the flashing, colorful lights.

"Ehem"

Alberto looked up to see the man from the bar standing there with a kind smile on his face.

"..."

"Would you uh, like to dance?" he asked, nervously

Alberto wasn't sure that was such a good idea. It made him feel like he was cheating on Arthur. But then again, they were on a break and who knew, it could possibly be a long break...a really, really long break. Sighing, Alberto gave up. If he was gonna wait for Arthur, miles well have a little fun while doing so.

"Sure why not" Alberto said, standing up from his seat

The blonde smiled at Alberto and followed him onto the dance floor. Alberto tried to mostly stay on the sidelines, he wasn't in the mood to be felt up and rubbed on by random people. So he tried to stick close to his new acquaintance during their dance, but not to close. He didn't want the other man to get the wrong idea, not that he wasn't already having those wrong ideas.

The two danced for at least two hours straight without stopping and Alberto had really worked up a sweat amongst all the tightly packed bodies and bright lights. So, he decided he had, had enough for a few hours and wanted to go back to the table.

He and the blonde slowly made their way back over to the table Alberto had been sitting at, Alberto smiling and lightly laughing.

"You're a really good dancer" Alberto said, laying his head on the table

"Thanks, s-so are you...do you uh come here often?"

"No, just when I want to unwind and have a little fun with my friends" Alberto said, smiling at him from his laying position

"Ah, same here. School is really stressing and sometimes you just need a little time to kick back and relax" he said

"Yeah, exactly" Alberto said, sitting up

"..."

"..."

"Oh, I never really properly introduced myself" the blonde said, pushing his glasses back up on his face

"Oh right" Alberto said

"Danny"

Alberto looked at the hand that was being held out to him and took it with a smile.

"Alberto"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Alberto" Danny said

"Same here Danny"

With that being said, the men once again began to engage in conversation and talked a little more, before deciding to once again go out and do some more dancing.

Alberto and his friends stayed there until a good two hours after midnight and by now the club had began to clear out for the night. Alberto and Danny were both sitting at the table, a few more cups sitting there than had been when Danny had first came over to Alberto.

Alberto was continuously giggling about something Danny had said, which was a sure fire sign he had, had a little ro much to drink tonight. Even though he was a bit tipsy, he wasn't gone enough to be considered drunk, but he was pretty damn close.

"W-well Danny, I uh had a nice time tonight" Alberto said, looking at the clock on his phone, before standing up

"S-so did I" Danny quickly said, standing up

"And I would like to stay and talk some more, but I should really get going, it's late" Alberto said

"Oh, uh...d-do you need a ride?" Danny asked, putting his hands in his pockets

"No, but thanks for the offer" Alberto said, pulling forty dollars out of his pocket to pay for all the drinks they had, had tonight

"No, let me" he said, pulling out his own wallet and laying the amount needed on the table under the bill that had been brought after they had their last drink

Alberto smiled and put his own money back into his pocket.

"..."

"Well, thanks for the good time Danny" Alberto said, about to leave the table, until the man stopped him

"W-wait a minute!"

"Huh?"

"Uh...I know we just met and all, but I was wondering...if maybe you would want to get together again some time" Danny said, smiling nervously

Alberto's face instantly dropped and he began to think about Arthur.

"...I-I understand if you don't want to" Danny said

"N-no it's not that, it's just...I just uh"

"...Oh!"

"Y-yeah, so I'm not really looking for another romantic relationship right now. I'm really sorry" Alberto said

"No, no, it's fine"

"..."

"..."

"...but you know...w-we don't have to make it a romantic meeting, we can just meet each other for a little friendly conversation maybe?" Danny asked

Alberto thought about it for a little while.

"You know, we could go for coffee maybe and just have a nice little discussion" Danny offered

"..."

"..."

"Alright, why not" Alberto said, smiling

Danny smiled happily as Alberto jotted down his number on a gum wrapper he had in his pocket and handed it to him.

"Great, uh how about tomorrow afternoon, if you're not busy" Danny said

"Hmm...sure, tomorrow afternoon sounds good" Alberto said

"Great, uh do you know where Cabona Ave. is?" Danny asked

"Yes"

"Meet at the corner of Cabona, I know this great coffee shop, not to far from there" Danny said

"Okay" Alberto said, smiling

"Great, so see you tomorrow Alberto, goodnight" Danny said, patting him on the shoulder

"Bye" Alberto said, as Danny walked out of the club

Alberto let out a sigh he hadn't even known he was holding in. He felt a little low about accepting Danny's offer, knowing full well the other man wanted way more than to just have a friendly discussion tomorrow. He knew that since Danny hadn't been able to score a date with him tonight, he would certainly try and do so tomorrow.

'Sorry Danny, but I just...can't'

Tbc


	7. Clash pt2

Summary-Alberto and his friends go to a club down off in the village, to unwind and get Alberto's mind off of Arthur. While they're there, Alberto spends part of the night sitting in the booth and the other part with Danny, a guy who wants to meet up with him again after they share a conversation.

Chapter7-Clash pt. 2

Alberto had gotten in last night pretty late and not to mention he wasn't completely sober when he stumbled through the door. He was just lucky that they had managed to get home without being stopped by the police, but surprisingly Kevin had taught himself to drive threw a drunken haze, which was not one of his most attractive qualities. He had told them to call him when they got home just to make sure they hadn't crashed or had an accident. Once that was out of the way he had went to the bathroom to empty his full bladder and in the process tripped and hit the shower door.

"Ow"

Once he was finished her had dragged himself out of the bathroom, but was surprised to see when he opened the door his little sister standing there.

"Gah!"

Vicita stared up at him with a questioning look, her hands on her hips.

"V-vicita, you almost gave me a heart attack" Alberto whispered, holding his chest

"It's three o'clock in the morning"

"So"

"So you just came home didn't you?" Vicita asked

"Yeah, so"

"Mom and dad are going to be mad" Vicita said, smirking

"Vicita I'm twenty one years old, I don't have a curfew, I can stay out as long as I want" he said, poking his tongue out at her

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the fact you're almost drunk off your ass right now" Vicita said

"I am not and how many times do I have to tell you, stop saying bad words" Alberto said

Vicita rolled her eyes and sighed, before pushing him out of the way so she could go to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah and next time you come in late, try not to make such a ruckus" she said, closing the door

Alberto silently mocked his younger sister, before going to his bed room and shedding his clothes like a snake until he was in nothing but his boxers. He flopped down into his bed, facing the window and looked over next door to see that surprisingly Arthur's blinds were open. They had been closed ever since the two of them had went on their break.

Alberto's once tired eyes seemed wide awake now and he found himself staring into the dimly lit room.

'...'

It was silent for a while and nothing moved and for a minute Alberto thought maybe he was asleep, but that theory soon changed when he saw Arthur walk through the doorway. He closed the door and walked over to his computer, where he turned the dark screen on, revealing he had been doing something with the machine. Alberto wasn't able to see much because of the dim lighting in the room, but he saw Arthur turn off the computer and at that moment he barely took into account that the boy was still fully dressed.

'What was he doing?'

Arthur got up and pulled his shirt over his head, making Alberto's breath catch in his throat and he found himself quickly sitting up. Thank god is was dark in his room or Arthur might have been able to see his sudden movement.

He knew what he was doing was...perverted, but he just couldn't stop himself. He had to look, he had to watch.

Arthur continued to undress, until he was clad in nothing but boxers. At this point Alberto felt his heart rate speed up in excitement. Oh yeah was definitely a pervert now. But his excitement soon died down as Arthur put on a t-shirt and slipped into his pajama pants and then stood there, facing the window and for a moment, Alberto thought he had been caught. He stopped breathing and froze as he waited for Arthur to close the blinds, but he didn't. Instead he walked closer to the window and stared out, up at the sky.

Alberto hadn't been able to make out his expression, but he didn't miss the tears that slipped from his eyes. If it hadn't been for the moon's light he would have never caught it. His heart then gave a painful clench, watching the one he loved distressing so much. Part of him wished he could comfort him in some way and for a moment he was tempted to call him and do just that, but then his better judgement took over. He knew that would be a bad idea and instead just sighed, dropping back down onto the mattress.

Arthur wiped his eyes furiously, before going into the room and turning off the lamp, the room darkening instantly.

Alberto only stayed awake a few minutes longer, thinking about what he had just seen. After contemplating a while, he began to feel the heavy burden of guilt take over him. He felt guilty for meeting Danny, he felt guilty for going to the club at all, he felt guilty...for giving up Arthur.

~11:40 AM~

Alberto was still sleeping when it turned eleven forty and he wasn't even remotely interested in getting up. He knew he should have set his alarm clock, but he didn't because he had forgotten with all the events that had taken place yesterday. Besides that maybe this was fate's way of saying he wasn't suppose to meet Danny.

Vicita, who was wondering why her older brother was sleeping in so late, had took it upon herself to go and wake him up. Alberto usually was up at ten, even when it was the weekends. So, taking a stick with her, she headed to Alberto's room. She cracked the door open to see he was still sleeping. Smiling deviously, she began to make her way into the room, trying not to step on her brother's discarded clothes. When she reached him, she looked at his face to see he was indeed sleeping.

"Perfect"

She then began to repeatedly poke him in the head, until he began to stir, shooing her away. But she didn't stop, instead she started poking him even more, until he had, had enough and sat up grabbing onto her stick and snatching it away.

"What do you want?" he asked, frowning angrily

"It's eleven forty jack ass" Vicita said

"I-it is?" Alberto asked

"Yeah, but you probably would have known that if you weren't out drinking last night" Vicita said, smirking

"...you've been hanging with DW a little to much" Alberto said

'Bzz, bzz'

Getting up, Alberto grabbed his pants off the floor and began to shake them, till his cell fell out.

"Hello?"

"A-alberto? It's me, Danny"

"Danny" Alberto mumbled, his eyes widening

"Danny?" Vicita said

"A-alberto, you still there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said, sitting down on the bed, Vicita standing a few inches in front of him and listening to his conversation

"I just thought I'd call and see if we were uh...still meting up this afternoon" Danny said

"Oh uh, well..." Alberto looked at Vicita, who was giving him a questioning look

"Who the hell is Danny?" Vicita asked

Alberto frowned at his younger sister, making a shushing sound.

"I understand if you have other plans, or if you don't wanna come" Danny said

"No, no...I'm still coming" Alberto said, rubbing behind his neck

"Really? I mean, great, c-can't wait to see you" Danny said

"Yeah, me too" Alberto said

"So I'll see you in about, fifteen, twenty minutes?" Danny asked

"Yeah, sure"

"Great"

"Uh, Danny I might be a little late though, just to let you know ahead of time" Alberto said

"T-that's fine, take all the time you need" Danny said

"Thanks, well bye" Alberto said

"Bye"

With that being said, Alberto hung up his phone and sat it on the bedside table. He put his face in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"Who is Danny?" Vicita asked again

"Vicita" Alberto sighed

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

Alberto snapped his head up and stared his sister with a look of pure...shock.

"What?"

"Get out"

"Why?"

"Get out" Alberto said, standing up and beginning to direct his sister to the door

"What the hell is your problem? All I asked you was a simple question and you go crazy on me" she said, frowning at her brother's unnecessary behavior

"Just leave me alone, okay"

With that being said, he closed the door in the stunned eleven year old's face.

"God, someone needs to get laid"

Alberto sighed, leaning against his door and looking at the wooden floor between his legs.

He hadn't meant to snap at Vicita. It wasn't like she didn't know about Alberto's sexuality, she knew he was a bisexual and she fine with it, now. At first she had been a little confused on the manner and had begun to avoid Alberto because she thought he had changed and he wasn't himself anymore. But with a little talking from his parents and from himself, his sister had quickly learned that Alberto was still Alberto, he just liked girls and boys.

He wasn't sure why he was so quick to defense. Or maybe it was because it made him feel like a low down, dirty two timer. He and Arthur were just on a break, they hadn't really broken up. He had said so himself.

Sighing and deciding thinking about it only made it worse, Alberto got up and began to get ready. What was done was done and maybe this was suppose to happen. Maybe he and Arthur really weren't meant to be, like he had hoped.

~Cabona Ave.~

By the time Alberto had reached Cabona Avenue, it was twelve thirty. He felt guilty for making Danny wait so long, but part of him was also hoping that Danny wouldn't show up or take his late timing as a sign that Alberto wasn't interested and would go home, but he was wrong. As soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk of Cabona, he spotted the blonde leaning against the street sign, playing around with his cell phone.

Stopping, Alberto thought about if he really wanted to go through with this...

'...'

Swallowing, he slowly made his way over to Danny and put a smile on his face, trying to mask his true emotions as best as possible.

"Hey"

Danny looked up from his cell phone and smiled brightly at Alberto.

"Hey, I was sort of beginning to think you weren't coming" Danny said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans

"Yeah, sorry for making you wait, I woke up late" Alberto said, smiling

"It's okay, happens to all of us at least once" Danny said

With that being said, Alberto and Danny began to make their way down the sidewalk, heading only god's knows where. As they walked though, Danny talked to Alberto about school and Alberto was partially listening. He had been to busy looking Danny up and down. He hadn't noticed last night, but Danny was kind of tall. He was at least tow or three inches taller than Alberto and not to mention, he looked a lot better in casual attire. It made him seem more like a twenty four year old, than that blazer did.

He was wearing a green t-shirt with the number 32 sitting on a tan line, that went around the green fabric. He was wearing blue jeans, a pair of brown shoes, his glasses and had a messenger bag with him. He was also wearing a watch and a bracelet around the other wrist. He looked really nice, cute almost.

"So what school do you go too Alberto?" Danny asked

"Oh, I uh go to Elwood University" Alberto replied

"That's a good school" Danny said

"Yeah, I worked my butt off to get in" Alberto said

"Well a lot of universities are really picky about who they let in" Danny said, smiling

"Yeah, I noticed when I saw the entrance requirements" Alberto said, making Danny chuckle a bit

"Well, here we are"

"Where?"

"The café"

Alberto looked up and his eyes widened in pure horror. They were standing in front of Urban's, the café Arthur and his friends always came to.

'Oh god'

But he quickly calmed himself down. It was the weekend, he knew that Arthur and his friends had to be doing something else rather than sitting in a café drinking coffee and tea all day.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked, placing a hand on his shoulder

"O-oh no" Alberto said

"Have you ever been here before?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I come by here sometimes on Monday's and get coffee to keep me awake" Alberto said

"Same here" Danny said

With that being said, the two males walked into the café, Alberto following next to Danny, with his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"So you drink coffee right?" Danny asked as they stood in line

"Yeah"

"Alberto!"

Freezing, Alberto felt a feeling of dread rush through his body. He knew that voice, it was that rich girl who had been coming onto him at Arthur's birthday party. By now, Danny had turned his attention towards the voice who had called Alberto, Alberto doing the same.

His eyes slightly widened as he saw all of them were sitting there. How had he missed that? They were sitting in the table directly in front of the window!

"..."

Then his eyes met with the main person he had prayed to God wouldn't have been there, Arthur. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into the slightly wide eyes of Arthur.

"Alberto, are they friends of your's?" Danny asked

"Y-yeah" Alberto said

Alberto slowly made his way over to the table, hands in his pockets and heart beating a thousand miles per minute.

"H-hey guys" Alberto said

He felt like someone had just shot him and he wanted nothing more than to keel over and die right then and there.

"We didn't know you came to Urbans" Buster said smiling

"Y-yeah, I come here every once in a while when I need something to keep me uh awake" Alberto said, beginning to tap his foot

"Who's your friend?" Sue-Ellen asked, motioning to Danny

"O-oh"

Alberto couldn't stop himself from looking into Arthur's eyes, that seemed to be silently demanding the same answer.

"T-this is Danny, uh we met in the village" Alberto said

Alberto looked at Arthur, who had now put his head down, hiding his eyes from him and Alberto felt his heart clench painfully.

"Well nice to meet you Danny" Buster said, standing up and offering him a hand

"Nice to meet you too" Danny said, taking the hand and shaking it

Soon everyone began to stand up and introduce themselves to Danny, everyone except Arthur who was sitting there staring down at his lap. Alberto stared at Arthur, feeling his self control about to snap in two.

"Arthur"

Arthur looked up at Francine who was staring down at him, as everyone else talked to Danny.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself" Francine said, frowning

Arthur got up, shoulders limp and walked over to Danny. Danny looked down at him, as Arthur held his hand out to him.

"My name is Arthur" he mumbled

"Well, it's nice to meet you Arthur" Danny said, taking the hand and shaking it

"Excuse me, I have to go" Arthur said

They all stood there and watched as Arthur calmly fled the café, until Alberto put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur...please"

It was a whisper and no one had saw his gesture. Arthur shrugged Alberto's hand off his shoulder and continued to walk away. Alberto grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to get the other boy's attention.

"Arthur, it's not what it looks like" Alberto whispered

Arthur didn't turn around to look at him, just snatched his hand away and quickly left the establishment.

"Arthur!"

All of the others had turned their attention to the two now and watched as Arthur went out the door and started running down the sidewalk, Alberto running after him.

"W-what just happened?" Muffy asked

"I..I don't know" Francine said

Danny stared after the two with a raised eyebrow, before looking down at the group of teens.

"Uh, I'm sorry, did I miss something?" he asked

"No, Arthur's just been bummed out ever since his girlfriend broke up with him" Buster said

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Alberto?" Sue-Ellen asked

"Isn't it obvious" Muffy said

They all turned their attention to Muffy

"Obviously Alberto is the reason for their break up" she said

"And how did you reach that conclusion?" the brain asked, crossing his arms over his chest

"Actually Brain, it makes sense" Fern said, shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah, it kind of does" George said

"...maybe, but how do we know for sure, when we didn't even know who Arthur's girlfriend was" the Brain pointed out

"I don't know, but we'll find out eventually" Francine said

They all stood there, staring at the door the two had previously ran out of.

Tbc


	8. Clash pt3

Summary-Alberto goes with Danny to Urban's café, where he wasn't expecting Danny to take him. Unfortunately when they get there, Alberto is surprised to see Arthur and his friends there and then hell breaks lose when Arthur _sees_ Alberto with another guy.

Chapter8-Clash pt. 3

~Arthur's POV~

I couldn't believe it...I couldn't believe that after what he said, he decided to be with someone else. He said that we were on a break, he said that we hadn't broken up! I can't believe this is happening and just as I had decided to tell him how I felt and he goes and does this to me.

I've never felt so...disappointed, so let down in my entire life. I feel so stupid for actually believing I would actually be able to get affection and love from another guy. I should have never kissed him that day, I should have pushed him away and never talked to him again like I had first planned, but no. I saw this as a great opportunity to confess my undying love for him and have it be returned.

AH! I hate myself so much right now. Crying tears over him, feeling heart broken and lost and all over some...some fag!

~End Arthur's POV~

Arthur had never had to run so fast in his entire life. Not even when he was being chased by the tough customers long ago, did he have to run this fast. He was literally booking it down the sidewalks, practically running into people in the process and found that the large group of people were turning into an obstacle and slowing him down. He knew Alberto wasn't to far behind him because he ran really fast and could keep running probably for miles. Arthur on the other hand was beginning to get tired. They had been running for at least ten or more minutes and his lungs were starting to have a hard time keeping up with his body.

'Need to find an escape'

Looking around, he frantically searched from some where to turn to get away from Alberto. His eyes landed on the entrance to an alley.

"Arthur!"

He wasn't sure if there was a way out on the other end or if their was a fence, but it wouldn't matter because he could hop the fence if he needed to. Taking his chances, Arthur bolted across the street in front of cars, who blared their horns at him. Alberto frowned at the fact the boy was taking such drastic measures, but that wasn't going to stop him. He darted across the street after him, jumping over the hood of one car and chasing him down the alley.

"Arthur!"

Arthur was right when he said there would more than likely be a fence, but he didn't waste any time climbing said fence, but was stopped when Alberto grabbed his waist.

"Arthur stop it!"

"Let go of me you gay freak!"

"You don't mean that!" Alberto said, struggling to pull Arthur down

"Yes I do!" Arthur said, trying to wrench his body out of the other male's grasp

"No you don't, you're being crazy you're gonna get yourself hurt!" Alberto said

"What the hell do you care, you have Danny now!" Arthur yelled, looking down at him with tears filling his eyes

"Arthur"

Arthur turned away from him tried to pull his body upwards, but Alberto wasn't letting go.

"Please get down, so we can talk about this" Alberto said

"There's nothing to talk about" Arthur said, kicking him in the face

Even with the kick to the face, Alberto still refused to let go and instead grabbed the back of his pants and began to yank and pull on him.

"Arthur get down!"

"No!"

"Okay, that's it" Alberto said

He grasped onto Arthur's arms and violently pulled on him. Arthur's grasp on the wholes of the fence tightened, making his fingers hurt and slightly bleed.

"I said let go" Alberto said, noticing the little bit of blood that had began to trickle from his fingers, but Arthur stubbornly held on

Alberto sighed and brought his feet up against the gate and pulled on Arthur harder, until finally the boy let go and the two of them fell back onto the wet, dirty gravel that made up the alley. Panting, Alberto lay there on his back for a while, Arthur sitting between his legs.

Arthur wiped his hands across his glasses, some murky water having splashed onto his lenses. He gasped when he saw a big red smear across his left lense and looked down at his hands to see his fingers were covered in blood.

"Ow"

Arthur heard Alberto gasp, before the other male grabbed his hands and stared at them.

"You see, you hurt yourself" Alberto said

Arthur didn't say anything, just snatched his hands away from Alberto, before wiping them on his green and blue, long sleeved polo shirt. He then removed his glasses and wiped the lense clean as best as he could, before standing up. Alberto followed suit.

"Now, would you just listen to me for one second" Alberto said

"There's nothing to listen to!"

Alberto flinched at the deep emotion in Arthur's voice.

"You replaced me, end of story" Arthur said, wiping his face as the tears began to fall again

"Arthur, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I didn't replace you with Danny" Alberto said, putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders

"Then why were you with him!"

Arthur turned around, making Alberto let go of him.

"He wanted to have a little friendly conversation and besides that, I wanted to take my mind off of you"

Arthur frowned at him

"And the regret I was feeling for putting our relationship on hold" Alberto said

"..."

"Arthur you have to believe me, I would never, ever replace you" Alberto said, walking towards him

Arthur walked back, until his back hit the brick wall. He then turned his attention to Alberto as he put his hands on both sides of Arthur's head and towered over him.

"I love you"

Arthur's eyes went wide and he looked up at Alberto.

"You're the only one for me and trust me I regret with every fiber of my very being, going out with Danny, friendly outing or not"

"..."

"I should have never done it in the first place, but it was driving me crazy. My need to be with you, near you, hear your voice, it was driving me insane. I can't do anything right anymore" Alberto said

"How do I know you're not lying?" Arthur mumbled

"Arthur, we've known each other a long time. Have I ever lied to you?"

"...n-no"

"Right, and I'm not lying to you now"

"If you care about me so much, then why did you break up with me in the first place" Arthur said

"When you told me you weren't sure about your feelings, it made me think that maybe you weren't sure about your feelings for me" Alberto said

"..."

"In which when I asked you, you couldn't even answer me" Alberto said

"Okay, maybe I wasn't sure then and there, but you told me weren't breaking up and that we were just taking a break" Arthur said

"I know what I said and I feel bad about saying that and then seeing someone else, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're not sure about us" Alberto said

"How do you know that?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know how I feel about us" Arthur repeated

"Because of what you said"

"Yeah, like five weeks ago...things have changed now and believe it or not, I was actually gonna tell you I had figured it out, but then you walked in with Danny and I thought that was a sign things were over between us" Arthur said

"It's not over Arthur, I don't want it to be over" Alberto said

"Then why Alberto? Why did you go out with someone else" Arthur said

"I told you already, it wasn't a date we were just going there to talk" Alberto said

"No, it doesn't matter how you say it, it all comes out the same. You were seeing someone else and that's all that matters" Arthur said, trying to keep his voice from shaking

Alberto stared down at Arthur as the teenage boy covered his face with his sleeve and let the tears roll down his face freely. Alberto sighed and wrapped his arms around him, letting his chin set on top of his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry" Alberto said

Arthur let his head rest on Alberto's shoulder and slowly wrapped his arms around the other man's middle. He felt so pathetic right now. He was standing here crying like a girl who had just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her with some other hussy. He tried to suck his tears back in, just enjoying the rather comforting and missed embrace of Alberto.

"Come on"

Arthur looked up at Alberto as he grabbed his hand and tightly held it.

"Let's go home, so I can look at your hands" Alberto said

Arthur followed Alberto down the sidewalk, his head down and his hand tightly grasped in the other male's. Alberto made sure to take the quiet and not crowded way home, which made them take a lot longer to get home, but as long as no one saw them together it didn't matter. It took them about an hour to get home and now Alberto was pulling Arthur into his house and up to his room. On the way there though, they ran into Vicita.

"Alberto, can I borrow your...oh my god" she gasped

"Vicita relax, every thing is okay" Alberto said, putting his hands on his little sister's shoulders

"W-what happened to him?" Vicita asked

"Nothing, he just cut his hand" Alberto said

"Then why is there so much blood?" Vicita asked

"Because I told him to wipe his hands on the front of his shirt" Alberto said

"..."

"Vicita, go to the bathroom, get some bandages and some alcohol" Alberto said

"O-okay"

Alberto then quickly dragged Arthur into his room, not wanting anyone else to see him. He knew if his mother and father caught him like that they would probably freak out and call 911.

Alberto sat Arthur on the bed and went to his closet and began to rummage, until he found an old bionic bunny t-shirt and threw it over to him and at that moment Vicita walked in with the medical supplies. She sat it down on the bed, Alberto taking the alcohol and the towel she had brought and putting Arthur's hands on top of it, palm side up.

"This is gonna burn a little okay" Alberto said

Arthur nodded his head, Alberto taking his glasses off and giving them to Vicita.

"Clean these off"

Vicita left the room and went to the bathroom.

"Bare with me, okay" Alberto said

Arthur nodded and stared down at his hands as Alberto poured the alcohol in his right palm, it automatically burning.

"Ah"

"You okay?" Alberto asked

"It burns" Arthur said

"I know, just one more hand okay"

Arthur nodded his head and only gave a flinch this time when Alberto poured it into the other hand. Once the cuts were cleaned, Alberto bandaged his hands up and pulled the bloody shirt over his head. He threw it down on the bed before grabbing the t-shirt he had put on the bed beside Arthur and pulling it over his head.

"I'll wash your shirt for you" Alberto said

"...thanks" Arthur mumbled

Vicita then came running back into the room and handed Arthur his clean glasses.

"Thank you" he said

"Arthur are you okay?" Vicita asked, concern truly evident in her voice

"Yeah" Arthur said, giving her a smile

"Vicita I need to talk to Arthur for a minute" Alberto said

"Okay and quit talking to me like I'm a damn baby" Vicita said, before exiting the room

Alberto smiled and rolled his eyes as the door closed, before turning to Arthur.

"Excuse little miss potty mouth" he said

Arthur just looked down and began to fiddle with his thumbs. Alberto sighed and took seat beside Arthur.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt you" Alberto said

"I know"

Alberto looked at Arthur with a look of surprise.

"A-aren't you still mad at me?" Alberto asked

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me" Arthur said

"Why?"

"Because, I'm starting to think that maybe...we shouldn't have got involved in the first place, then you wouldn't have had to put up with any of this at all" Arthur said

"Arthur I don't care what I have to go through, as long as we can be together" Alberto said, grasping his left hand

Arthur looked down at their clasp hands, before looking back up at Alberto.

"Why do you like me so much?" Arthur asked

"Because you're everything I could ever want and more" Alberto said, smiling

"..."

Alberto opened his arms to Arthur, who stared at him for a while, before wrapping his arms around Alberto's middle and laying his head against his chest. Alberto smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's body before laying down, pulling him on top of him.

Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the steady rate of Alberto's heart rate, enjoying the strong scent of Alberto's cologne.

"Arthur"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

Arthur lifted his head and looked at Alberto's smiling face, before leaning forward and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" he said, his cheeks tinting red

Alberto smiled brightly, before pulling Arthur closer and kissing him lovingly. He poured all his feelings into that one kiss, Arthur returning the gesture with just as much love and longing as him.

"Does this mean we're t-together again?" Arthur asked against Alberto's lips

"We never broke up"

Tbc


	9. Starting Over

Summary-After Arthur sees Alberto walking into Urban's with another guy, things get a bit testy between the two. Not being able to take the pressure or the fact that Alberto has replaced him, Arthur flees the establishment. Alberto chases after Arthur, where he runs into a dead end at an alley. There Alberto is able to talk a bit of sense into Arthur. Regardless of the fact that Alberto was with someone else, Arthur takes him back and now the two can start over.

Chapter9-Starting over

It was three o'clock in the morning when Arthur came home. He had stayed over Alberto's all day long, making sure to contact his parents and tell them he would be there a while, considering it was Saturday, and not to wait up for him because he would be home before midnight. Since his parents trusted him, they believed what he said and went to bed at nine thirty. He was sure he was home free, considering everyone should be fast asleep by now.

Quietly closing the back door, Arthur removed his shoes and quietly made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom door, but just before he got there...

"Hey"

Jumping, Arthur dropped his shoes on the floor and turned around to face DW. Sighing and rolling his eyes in annoyance, Arthur bent over to pick up his shoes.

"What do you want DW?" Arthur whispered

"It's three o'clock in the morning, are you just getting in?" DW asked

"So what if I am" he replied, frowning at her

"So I'm telling mom" DW said, smirking

"I was just at Alberto's house" Arthur said

"Yeah right, like mom and dad are really gonna believe you and Alberto stayed up till three in the morning playing games and reading comic books" DW said, rolling her own eyes

And for a split second, DW's eyes landed on Arthur's bandaged hands.

"You know what DW you're-"

"Hey, what happened to your hands?" DW asked, pointing

"H-huh? Oh nothing, I just got hurt while I was uh, playing baseball with Buster and the others" Arthur said shrugging

"When did you play baseball? I thought you said you were going to Urban's" DW said

"I did, we uh played baseball after we went to Urban's" he said

"No you didn't, Vicita called me like no more than a half an hour after you left and told me you were there" she said

"...what are you, my keeper?" Arthur said, frowning

"No, but I do know good blackmail when I see it" DW said

Arthur rolled his eyes

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"I don't know, your allowance maybe" DW said, smirking

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, before digging into his pocket and pulling out two dollar bills, which was all that he had left after going to Urban's.

"Here" he said, throwing them at her

"Two dollars, this is all you have, two dollars? What am I suppose to buy with this" she said, putting her hands on her hips

"I don't know" Arthur sighed, getting very annoyed of his nosy little sister

"I know you've got to have more than this" she said, frowning

"Nope, that's it"

"You're lying, you big liar"

Sighing, Arthur opened his door and walked inside, but not before he insulted his sister one last time.

"Go fuck yourself"

"Go what myself! Oh that's it, I'm so telling mom in the morning" DW said, going back to her own room

Arthur closed his door, before taking off all his clothes and getting into bed. He pulled off his glasses and sat them on his bedside table. He closed his eyes and just as he was about to start dozing off, his phone went off. Grabbing it, he looked at the picture of who was calling and saw it was Alberto.

"Hello?" he said

"Arthur, you asleep?" Alberto asked

"No" Arthur said, sitting up

"Come to the window" Alberto said

"U-uh okay, hang on a sec" Arthur said, blushing

"Sure"

He put the phone gently down on the bed and ran to his drawer, where he yanked out a pair blue plaid pajama pants and a brown t-shirt with the number '99' on the front. He then picked his phone up and sat in his computer chair, before sliding it over to the window.

"Okay, I'm at the window" Arthur said, slightly out of breath from practically ripping and running around his bedroom

"You okay? You sound a bit winded" Alberto said, smiling

"I-I'm fine" Arthur said

Alberto walked over to the window and sat down in his own desk chair, with a smile on his face.

"Why is it so dark in your room?" Alberto asked

"Because I don't have any lights on" Arthur said

"Why?"

"..."

"I can't see you, if you don't have any lights on" Alberto said, chuckling

"Oh, s-sorry" Arthur said

He stood up from his seat and turned on the lamp over his bed. It wasn't much light, but it was better than none at all. Arthur then sat back down in his chair and turned towards Alberto.

"Better?" Arthur said

"A little" Alberto said, shrugging

"I don't have a lamp close to the window like you do" Arthur said

"It's fine" Alberto said, leaning forward and resting his arm on the bottom of the window

It then went silent and Arthur found himself getting nervous. He knew Alberto was staring at him, he could feel it, even with him being that far away from him.

"D-DW caught me walking in late" Arthur said

"She did? Well it's nothing to worry about, it's not like we were doing something we weren't suppose to be doing" Alberto replied

Arthur could hear the smirk on his lips and ignored it

"She's gonna tell my mom in the morning and more than likely I'm gonna be in trouble" Arthur said

"So"

"So, I won't be able to see you" Arthur mumbled, turning slightly away from the window

"Turn around and it's not like I can't sneak and see you" Alberto said, shrugging

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Arthur said, complying with Alberto's order

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out" Alberto said, shrugging slightly

Arthur didn't say anything, just sat there picking at the white paint that was chipping off of the window sill. He could hear Alberto sigh on the other end of the line, but still didn't say anything. He wasn't sure of what to say anymore. He was scared to say anything more, especially if it was about their relationship. He didn't want to make another mistake in telling Alberto about his 'feelings', he'd rather just keep them to himself if it would make things easier for the two of them.

"Arthur, you still there?"

"Y-yeah"

"Why are you being so quiet?" Alberto asked

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Arthur, tell me" Alberto pushed

"I'd rather not"

"How come?"

"Because remember what happened the last time I decided to speak my mind" Arthur said, looking at his bandaged hands

"Arthur that's over and done with. We're starting over now" Alberto said

"...S-starting over?"

"Yeah, forget all that other stuff that happened, let's just focus on the here and now" Alberto said, smiling

"O-okay" Arthur said, smiling as well

"..."

"..."

"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" Alberto asked

Arthur felt nervousness once again enter his body at Alberto's sudden change of tone.

"...W-what?"

"You and me"

"O-oh...is it something bad?" Arthur asked

"No, not really" Alberto said

"I see" Arthur said, swallowing

"In fact, it's something, really good"

'I'm about to do something real stupid'

"L-like what?"

"Oh nothing, just us"

"..."

"Doing some things"

"..."

"...some very naughty things"

"Alberto!" Arthur said, his face turning three different shades of pink

He could hear Alberto laughing on the other end and looked through the window at him, who was practically falling out of his chair laughing.

"T-that's not funny, that's very, very dirty" Arthur said

"Arthur"

Jumping ten feet in the air, Arthur spun around in his chair to see his mother standing there. Alberto had already stopped laughing and was staring with wide eyes at the scene that was playing out before him.

"M-mom" Arthur said, his voice cracking

"Honey, what are you doing up, it's four in the morning" she said, walking over to him

"N-nothing, I was uh just talking on the phone" Arthur said, smiling

"On the phone, to who?" she asked

"Uh, Alberto"

She looked at Arthur for a little while, before looking up and out the window next door.

"See" Arthur said, holding the phone up to his mother

"H-hi Mrs. Read" Alberto said into the phone, waving

"Hello Alberto" she said

Arthur smiled at his mom once again

"I know you two want to talk, but you're gonna have to talk tomorrow okay. Right now it's time for bed" she said to Arthur

"Y-yes mom"

"Bye Alberto" she said, waving to him once more before walking out of the room

Arthur made sure she as gone, before spinning back around and looking at Alberto who was once again chuckling.

"Well, I have to go now" Arthur said

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alberto replied, smiling

"Yeah"

"Alright then. Goodnight Arthur"

"Goodnight"

"Oh and Arthur"

"Hm?" Arthur said, looking down at the wooden floor

"I love you"

Arthur looked up and out the window at the other man, before slowly smiling.

"I love you too Alberto"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Alberto waved to Arthur one last time, before turning off his lamp. Arthur turned off his own light and removed his glasses once again, before closing his eyes and getting ready to sleep.

'It's nice having someone who loves you...well someone other than your parents and your friends'

Tbc


End file.
